Amo un mostro I love a monster
by Mychildishromance
Summary: A girl with an extrodinary but deadly power wanders into the Volturi casltle and catches the eye of Felix  Check it out
1. The story starts

I only own Katerina and the plot the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Katerina's Point of View.

I was in a large tourist group heading into the castle in Volterra, Italy. The streets were so crowded today because of the St. Marcus festival. I used to love celebrating the festival with my family. I really miss my family. I know I can never go home, not if I want them to be safe. I have this curse or gift as my_ nonna _would have corrected. My gift is that I can't have any skin contact for the rest of my life without killing or putting them into comas. My parents have seen the aftermath of my gift. I was with my boyfriend Alonzo, it was our anniversary and we were going to share a kiss. When our lips met his lips got sickly cold. When I opened my eyes skin was insanely pale and his veins her popping out. I still had a hold on him. When I found the will power to let go of him. I screamed the loudest scream ever. My _padre_, Alberto, came into my room once he saw Alonzo he instantly went to go find a pulse. He called to be "ambulanza, Katerina Chiam un amulanza, fretta Katerina hurry!" my mamma Isobel came to comfort me, I quickly shoved her away before she could touch me. I then ran out of the house and kept running until I came face to face with my nonna, she lets me into her apartment. "_La mia niptina? _What happened_ "nonna_ asked. "Help me please help." I pleaded. "My child, sit." I am commanded. She then went to the kitchen and returns with a cup of tea. She handed me the tea. "Tell me what happened." My nonna asked. I told her everything. She just smiled and said everything will play in to place. Stumbling into the man brought me out of my thoughts just in time to brush arms with a girl that had cute short hair walking by. The tour guide told our group that we are approaching the throne room soon. Right after she said those words I felt as if a ton of bricks hit me these images were going through my mind ones of ruby red eyes and blood, screaming then it all changed. It had a calm atmosphere, I heard myself saying "_Anch'io ti amo"_ to a cloaked figure. Then my visions stopped as soon we approached the throne room doors. Then we entered the throne room I had this ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. There were beautiful people everywhere with ruby red eyes. Then realization dawned on me the visions of the people with red eyes were vampires, and we were their meals. Man with slicked back black hair stalked towards me I knew there was no reason in struggling. He then quickly made skin contact with me; he paused for a couple of second. "Interesting" he finally said. "Felix" He called out. Immediately a large man came toward us. "Yes master Aro" the man I assumed was Felix said. They talked in whispers with each other they occasionally glanced back at me. Then they stopped talking. My entire being froze when Felix and I made eye contact. That's when my vision went black I gave into that blackness

Thanks for reading, Review if you love it or hate it advice helps. 


	2. Decode

**I would like to thank my first reviewer Outlaw-Lanaya for the review and advice. Okay on with the story. I only own Katerina and the plot.**

Felix's POV

Aro called me over to talk about the girl that was being held in Aro's grasp. Aro told me to take her away from the throne room to a separate room in the castle and to make sure nobody touches her. Then he quickly knocked her unconscious. I then picked her up and carried her bridal style to one of the quarters with a bed. That's when I finally got a good look at the girl. She had beautiful long curly brown hair with tan skin. She was short about 5'3" tall. I had to guess her age was about 17-19 years of age. Her scent is what appealed to me the most. It was delectable the most wonder scent I have ever smelt, that's when I knew she was my _cantante di sangue._

Katerina's POV

I had the weirdest dream. I had this beautiful green dress that looked like it was in the 1500's. Then there was this beautiful man "I love you Adrijana, Please come with me." That's when I woke up. There right in front of the bed was none other than the man who was Felix. "How are you feeling," he asked. I was shocked at the kindness to say the least. Before I could respond the doors opened revealing a girl with blonde hair and red eyes. "Aro wants to see the both of you," the girl said. I got up and followed the beautiful girl out of the room and into the throne room and where the slaughter took place. "Ah my dear Katerina come here." The man with long slicked hair. I complied he held out his hand for me to take. I then was hit with another vision. "Adrijana, Adrijana please wake up my dear please." The mysterious man said. "Sir would you like to see your daughter?" a femine voice asked. Then the vision ended. "We have proposition for you, Katerina" the man said. "We think you have a talent the Volturi can't pass up." He said again. "And what of it is no talent." I declared. "oh but you see you already know what we are and if I must say you are taking it pretty calmly." The man said again. "Oh where my manners are my name is Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius." He introduced. I assumed the one with the bored expression was Marcus and the man with the angry expression was Caius. "We would like you to join our guard," Aro asked. "And if I refuse" I asked even though I knew the answer to my question. "You will be a liability and we will have to kill you," Caius said. "I understand, I accept." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Felix smile and saw a glimmer of hope flash through his eyes. "How come I can touch you and not hurt you?" I asked. "My dear we are dead, from what I gathered is that only you affect living things, Now Felix will you escort Katerina back to her room."He ordered. Felix then took a hold of my arm and escorted me out of the room. He had this pained look on his face. 5 minutes later we approached the door of the room suppose ably I was going to stay in. He opened the door and gave me the arm motion to go in then shut the door and left.

**Sorry its short Thanks for reading Review if you it or hate. Advice is welcome**


End file.
